From the Ashes
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: The third part of my undead series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the third installment of the undead series. Enjoy the first chapter and rated for possible future chapters and takes place shortly after the last installment.**_

Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka watched as Izuku walked towards the door, their parents, Tsuyu's siblings and Eri in the other room. The three looked over their shoulders before looking at Izuku and Kyoka spoke, "Are you sure about this, Izuku? I mean for all we know you could be walking into your death and then what?"

"Well…we'll see what happens…but it's in my favor," Izuku looked back and shook his head, I'll be back. If it fails, I run out of there, if not…I'll have a good laugh about it before coming home,"

Momo sighed as she cupped a hand over her eyes and shook her head, "Just don't get yourself killed out there. It'll be difficult to explain to Eri why you decided to go out there and look for them, it'll be even harder to tell her that you went and got yourself killed out there,"

"Just don't tell her I went looking for them," Izuku shook his head, "I asked your parents to keep Tsuyu's siblings and Eri occupied for a few minutes so I can leave, and I should be back in no time,"

Tsuyu inhaled slowly as she shook her head, "If she asks, we're not going to lie to her, Izuku."

"I'm not asking you to, I'm just asking you not to tell her that I went looking for them," opening the door, Izuku inhaled slowly and stepped out of the apartment, "I'll be right back," Momo , Tsuyu and Kyoka nodded and watched as Izuku jumped over the railing before Momo closed the door and the three of them joined their parents and the three children in the other room.

Izuku walked through the park's main gates and looked around with narrowed, glowing eyes. Spotting Ochako, Tenya, their families and his parents, he growled under his breath as he stepped closer to the nine, "Well what do we have here?" Tensei looked up and crossed his arms, "After our little visit, we figured you'd be too-"

"Too what?" Izuku smirked, revealing his fangs, "No, you see…tonight, I'm going to win, one way or another,"

"And how is that?" Yumi questioned, arching a brow, "Are you so confident in yourself that you left the others to come here and find us?"

"No, you arrogant woman, I left them to keep an eye on Eri, but yes, I am confident that I will win, and I'm going to do it by forcing your hand," the nine looked at him in confusion as he looked at Tenya and Ochako and hissed with glowing red eyes, "Ochako, Tenya!" Everyone looked back and saw Ochako and Tenya fall limp.

The parents and Tenya's brother looked at Izuku and Rei hissed through her teeth, "What do you think you're doing to them? What are you doing to our children!"

"Like I said, I'm forcing your hand," Tenya and Ochako rushed past everyone and stood beside Izuku, "You said you weren't going to kill them, and yet you had no problem trying to kill me the night I was turned, so let's see what you'll do if they want to kill you,"

"What?" Seto snapped.

"Since I turned them against their wills, they work for me now. If you want to live and get to me, you'll have to kill them first, if you think it's not worth, then let them kill you." everyone stared at him in disbelief as Ochako's and Tenya's bodies twitched as they slowly looked up, "Either way you're going to lose, which way is the question,"

"I-Izuku…honey…y-you don't want to do that, do you?" Inko stuttered and Izuku looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You wouldn't want them to kill your poor mommy now, would you?"

"Oh, so you're my mother when it's convenient for _you_, but when _I_ needed you, you, dad and everyone here were quick to try and kill me…and what was it you said to me that night we met in the park? Oh yes, don't look at me, there's no helping you," the air between the living and the undead grew still as Izuku turned and began walking away, leaving Ochako and Tenya staring at their families and his parents with looks of hunger behind their eyes.

Stopping at the gates, the green-haired Vampire looked back with narrowed eyes and shouted, "The reason I haven't sent them after you that night was because I was in too much pain from the betrayal!" without waiting for a response, Izuku turned and ran down the street in a hurry.

Opening the door to the apartment, Izuku quietly stepped inside a he quietly closed the door behind him. Turning around, he looked down and jumped back slightly when he saw Eri staring up at him, her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed out with Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka standing behind her, looking away from them. Izuku looked back down and slightly smiled, "Uh…hey Eri…what uh…what are you doing he-"

"Where were you!" Eri snapped and the four teenagers flinched, "Why did you leave?"

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Eri, I had to check on something and it was important that I did it alone, and last time I checked, I'm taking are of you, not the other way around,"

Eri groaned as Izuku looked up and saw Samidare and Satsuki standing in the other room, staring at him before looking at Eri, "And it looks like Samidare and Satsuki want to spend some time with you," Eri groaned again as she shook her head, "Go spend some time with your friends, Eri, and we'll talk later," Izuku ushered her away and watched as the three children walked into the other room.

Looking at his mates, Izuku took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So…what happened?"

"We walked into the other room and everyone, including Eri, noticed you weren't with us," Kyoka answered, "Our parents knew where you were going, but Eri asked all kinds of questions while Samidare and Satsuki tried to calm her down. We told her that you went out and that upset her. She thought that Iida, Uraraka, their families and your parents would see you, or Tokage and Shiozaki were out and…she was waiting by the door since then,"

"But Tokage and Shiozaki have an understanding with us…sort of…but…my theory was right. Uraraka and Iida work for me, and I left them to fight their parents, Iida's brother and my parents," the three saw a small frown form across his lips as he shook his head, "I told them that no matter what, they lose. They can live and kill Uraraka and Iida, something they said they will never do, or they can let them kill them…am I a bad person for forcing something like that on them?"

"No," Momo sighed and shook her head, "They wanted to kill you that first night and from the sound of it, they welcomed Uraraka and Iida with opened arms after you accidently turned them. True, we wanted to kill you when we first met you, but we gave you a chance to explain everything to us and because of you, we're alive…or…undead today,"

"Momo's right," Tsuyu frowned, "They were wrong for doing that to you, and the worst thing you've done was turn Uraraka and Iida and had them try and kill their families and your parents or have them kill the two…you're not a bad person Izuku," Izuku sighed and slightly nodded before the four of them walked into the other room with everyone else.

_**The reason I managed to get this first chapter done so soon was because I've been planning the third part for some time. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NeoGamer93: Thank you, and more is coming, my friend.**_

_**Enjoy the second chapter.**_

The seven ran through the park in terror as Tenya and Ochako chased after them, their eyes glowing a hellish red. Running into an abandoned building, Takashi closed and barricaded the door, "That won't work," Inko panting, shaking her head, "Vampires are believed to have superhuman strength, so that will be like breaking through cardboard for them," she looked back at her husband and saw him frantically looking through his phone, "Hisashi? What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I still have his number," Hisashi shook his head, "He can come back here, snap them out of it and we'll just leave. We'll never have to see him again,"

"Are you insane?" Seto snapped, narrowing his eyes, "And all you two had to do was just accept him and maybe none of this would've happened!"

"Seto!" Yumi hissed, "We're not here to blame anyone, right now we need to figure out how to survive the night without our children killing us and without harming them," the woman in question sighed as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "This is a fine mess he's gotten us into."

"He said he was forcing our hand, so maybe this is a game to him," Tensei thought out loud, "Maybe he wants to see us struggle and-"

"Izuku doesn't play games like this," Inko frowned and everyone looked at her, "He really wants them to kill us or he wants us to kill them." The air between the seven grew still as Inko inhaled slowly and looked down, "Let's just hope that they didn't see us and that they'll have enough sense to look for shelter before the sun rises,"

"Don't hold your breath," the seven jumped and looked up to see the twelve Vampires standing above the rafters, Izuku crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, "They may not have seen you run in here, but they have no logic outside of killing you seven,"

"And what the hell are you filthy creatures doing here?" Rei demanded.

Kyoka inhaled slowly as she smirked down at the humans, "We were running low on mice, so we decided to get a little hunting in before sunrise, and Izuku wanted to see how everyone was doing. We tried to talk him out of it, but he can be stubborn at times…especially when it comes to something like this,"

The air between the humans and Vampires grew still as the group of Vampires stood and Izuku sighed, "Well…we better get those mice and-"

"Midoriya!" Tensei snapped as Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka and Izuku looked down at the blue-haired man with narrowed eyes, "Midoriya?"

"What?" the four mates said in unison, confusing the humans, "I told you, Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu are my mates, meaning they're my wives, so…what the hell do you want?"

"Y-you have three wives," Inko swallowed hard and red eyes locked on her, "Does that mean I have a higher chance on grandchildren an-"

"You're not seeing them," the Vampires hissed, baring their fangs before Izuku sighed and shook his head, "And I'm not calling them off. If you want to live, you're going to have to kill them, if you don't have it in you, then let them kill you," the seven stared with wide eyes as the Vampires jumped out of the window.

The Vampires walked down the street in silence before Beru looked at Izuku and slightly frowned, "Are you sure that was a good idea, Izuku? They have nothing to defend themselves and-"

"I gave them a choice. They can either let Uraraka and Iida kill them or they kill Uraraka and Iida." The adults sighed as Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu frowned and Satsuki, Eri and Samidare looked at Izuku before they continued to walk down the street.

The Vampires stepped into the apartment while Izuku stood on the balcony and stared out towards the park with glowing red eyes, "Izuku?" he looked back and saw Tsuyu stepping towards him, "We didn't have to go to the park and tell them that. I know you said you wanted to see how they were doing, but from the sound of it, you're not giving them a winning option,"

"I know, Tsuyu," Izuku inhaled deeply as he crossed his arms and shook his head, "I'm not giving them a way out of this situation…and uh…listen, when we do have kids, and if you, Momo and Kyoka change your minds about my parents seeing them then I won't-"

"If they tried to kill their own son, I'd hate to think what they'd do to their grandchildren," Tsuyu frowned, standing next to Izuku as she stared out towards the park as well, "Whether they kill them or Uraraka ad Iida kill them, it's up to them at this point and you told them that Uraraka Iida aren't going to look for a place to sleep when the sun comes up, so they lose either way,"

"Yeah," Izuku frowned as he turned and began walking towards the door, "Let's get inside before they make a choice and come looking for us," Tsuyu nodded before the two of them stepped into the apartment and Izuku closed the door behind them.

Hisashi, Takashi, Seto and Tensei pushed their bodies up against the door as they felt it begin to break. Looking up at Inko, Rei and Yumi, Takashi shook his head and panted, "What are we going to do? He said that they're not going to look for shelter when the sun comes up, so they'll burn to death, and if we let them in here, we're going to die or we're going to have to kill them,"

"We…we…open the door," Rei answered and the four looked at her with wide eyes, "We'll let them in, and we'll quickly run out and lock them in. Hopefully it'll hold up long enough for us to get away and keep them in here long enough to avoid any sunlight," the four nodded before Hisashi slowly reached for the knob and opened the door.

The two undead teens ran into the building as everyone else quickly ran out and Seto shut the door before the seven of them turned and began running from the building in a hurry.

The seven ran into the Midoriya apartment where Hisashi closed and locked the door as they doubled over and panted, trying to catch their breaths, "Okay," Inko coughed and shook her head, "We should be fine. Izuku said that a Vampire can't enter someone else's home without being invited in first. This should buy us enough time to think of something," everyone fell silent as they frowned and narrowed their eyes, thoughts racing through their heads.

_**I'm sorry for leaving it like this, but I'm in the middle of a lot right now. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'd like to apologize for the wait on this one. Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

The group of Vampires stood at the gate of the park and listened as they heard the three families run and scream in a panic. Izuku sighed as he turned and got ready to walk away when he felt a hand grab his. Looking down, he saw Eri staring up at him with wide eyes, "What's wrong, Eri?"

"You can't let them die, Izuku," Izuku arched a brow as everyone looked at the white-haired Vampire, "You always told me that we shouldn't go after people, but letting them kill everyone is just as bad,"

The adults snickered before they began laughing and Izuku looked up in confusion as Ganma spoke, "Welcome to parenthood, kid. Now you have to decide what's more important, your revenge, or staying true to your word with Eri,"

Izuku looked back at Eri and saw a frown beginning for form across her lips, "Fine," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I'll go break them out of their trance," Eri smiled as the group turned and ran back into the park.

Standing in a field, the twelve watched as the two undead teens chased the three families around. Taking a deep breath, Izuku snapped his fingers and Ochako and Tenya fell limp before they began looking around, "What happened?" Ochako looked back and narrowed her eyes at Izuku, "What did you do, Deku!"

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to them, "Midoriya! What are you do-"

"Shut up," Izuku glared at the two and crossed his arms, "I freed you idiots from my control and now you two, your families and my parents are all going to leave town because I won't hesitate to put you morons back under my control and next time, I won't be generous. I will have you two kill them," he looked back up at the three families and shook his head, "Why I'm letting you bastards live I'll never know. I should've kept them under my control and let them bleed you dry, but…I'm letting you live and all you have to do is leave town and never come back." Without waiting for a reply, the twelve turned and began walking away.

Walking through the gates, Tsuyu leaned closer to Izuku and whispered, "They're not going to leave,"

"I know, but the promise of putting them back under my control was real, so if they have any sense at all, they'll take that warning and actually get the hell out of here,"

"Great…but what'll happen if they try to come after us?" Momo whispered and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "What's stopping them from coming after us and killing everyone here? Nothing, and even if you do put Uraraka and Iida back under your control, it may be too late and they might kill someone,"

"If we see them, whether or not they go after one of us, I'll just put Iida and Uraraka back under my control,"

"You thought of a whole scenario that you won't even hesitate to put them back under your control?" Kyouka asked and Izuku hummed and nodded, "Alright," the walk then fell silent.

_**I want to apologize for the length…and the hiatus…please enjoy.**_


End file.
